Bladder exstrophy, cloacal exstrophy, and epispadias are all variants of the exstrophyepispadias complex. Although this is an uncommon congenital anomaly, its effects on the child and family are life-long. Over the last 50 years, slow, incremental refinements in the medical and surgical management of these conditions have permitted most children to lead productive lives with good renal outcomes. Yet, while significant gains have been made, the etiology for the development of the complex and the mechanisms that do not permit complete success in all children still remain to be determined. There is still much to be learned in areas of such as incontinence management, detrusor physiology, genital reconstruction, and fertility as they relate to exstrophy, epispadias, and cloacal exstrophy. This symposium intends to concentrate on those areas. The 3rd International Symposium on the Exstrophy - Epispadias Complex is the only academic forum dedicated solely to the exchange of ideas in the management of these conditions and again brings together recognized international experts in the field and allows for their cross talk with junior investigators and young clinicians, setting the stage for continued advancement. Fifteen to twenty minute talks will be presented by individuals with considerable expertise in the field of exstrophy and epispadias. These sessions will then be followed by open panel discussions in which audience participation is permitted. Fielding a panel of speakers with diverse views on the various aspects of research and management will permit a vigorous exchange of ideas. There will also be opportunities for young researchers in the field to present their continuing work. Presenters will have their material submitted for publication in the conference proceedings. Our two previous symposiums were well attended and reviews were universally positive. It is hoped that the continued rapport generated by conferences of this nature will permit greater collaboration between researchers in the field from all parts of the world and further improve our understanding of this complex set of malformations. While bladder exstrophy, epispadias, and cloacal exstrophy doomed children to dismal outcomes fifty years ago, slow, incremental refinements in the medical and surgical management of these conditions have permitted most children to lead productive lives with good renal outcomes. Yet, while significant gains have been made, the etiology for the development of the complex and the mechanisms that do not permit complete success in all children still remain to be determined. The 3rd International Symposium on the Exstrophy - Epispadias Complex is the only academic forum dedicated solely to the exchange of ideas in the management of these conditions and brings together recognized international experts in the field and allows for their cross talk with junior investigators and young clinicians, setting the stage for continued advancement.